1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load handling apparatus for a counterbalance type forklift in which actions of lifting and lowering a fork, and tilting a mast are conducted by means of a single operating lever for handling a load. The load handling apparatus is configured so as to prevent the action condition from being suddenly changed by an erroneous operation, thereby improving safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional counterbalance type forklift in which actions of lifting and lowering a fork, and tilting a mast are conducted by means of a single operating lever for handling a load. In such a counterbalance type forklift, a push button switch is disposed on the load operating lever, and an operation of only the load operating lever and that of both the load operating lever and the push button switch are selectively employed. When, during a period when both the load operating lever and the push button switch are operated, the push button switch is released by any reason, therefore, the action condition intended by the driver is suddenly changed to that not intended by the driver, thereby producing a problem in that the driver may receive any injury.